1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to agents with a nacreous luster for coloring keratin fibers, particularly human hair, containing direct and/or oxidation dyes and a special combination of fatty alcohols, fatty alkanolamides and fatty alcohol alkoxylates and/or fatty acid alkoxylates as well as to the use of the afore-said combination for producing a stable nacreous luster in hair colorants.
2. Description of Related Art
Coloring preparations are usually in the form of aqueous—preferably thickened—solutions or emulsions and besides dyes contain, for example, fatty alcohols and/or other oil components, emulsifiers, surfactants and optionally alcohols. Oxidation dyes as a rule consist of two components, namely (i) the dye carrier composition containing the dyes and (ii) the oxidant preparation, which are mixed with one another just before use and are then applied to the hair to be colored. If the coloring preparations are in the form of emulsions, they are as a rule stable creams, but to obtain a nacreous luster it is necessary to add to them a special nacreous luster-imparting agent.
From DE-A 38 34 142 are known creamy hair colorants containing a multiplicity of raw materials including fatty alcohols and fatty alkanolamides as well as anionic and nonionic surfactants. These colorants, however, do not have a nacreous luster.